Driving assistance devices which assist a driver in performing eco driving so as to cause a vehicle to travel with reduced fuel consumption are known. For example, there is disclosed a driving assistance device which allows eco driving when driving is performed using, for example, an eco speed guide needle and a vehicle speedometer to make the acceleration at the time of starting up the vehicle constant so as to match the vehicle speed with the eco speed guide needle (refer to Patent Document 1).